themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamama Tits
picture which represents Tamama Tits]] This article is about the inside-joke. For the 'Fatty Time' podcast episode named after it, go to 'TAMATA TITS. For the song parody, go to "Tamama's Titties". "Tamama Tits" refers to a very old, pre-TheMidnightFrogs-founding inside joke between Mugiwara Yoshi, DFatman and ThornBrain. Story Before Yoshi met Thorn, he and DFatman had been throwing around ideas for the upcoming ''Sgt Frog Abridged. One of these was a reality-TV segment, wherein Keroro would be interviewed talking about his platoon. In reference to Tamama he said "Tamama's a cute kid, but if he were a girl, I think our relationship would be different." Tamama, who is secretly in love with Keroro, then bursts into tears in the background. DFatman wrote "Tamama bursts out crying" as "Tamama '''busts out crying", and Yoshi snarked "He grows a pair of tits?" Upon Yoshi retelling the story in the debut episode of the Fatty Time podcast, TAMATA TITS, "Tamama Tits" became an inside joke among the team. Thorn edited a picture of Tamama to include implied breasts (as pictured), and several weeks' worth of fun resulted from the joke. Song Parodies "Tamama's Titties" The team wrote a song parody of The Beatles' "Yellow Submarine", titled "Tamama's Titties", wherein Thorn sang with Yoshi and Fatman about living in Tamama's breasts. The song was recorded and completed December 18, 2009, but the team forgot to ever air it on the podcast. It would not be released publicly for over four years, due to Thorn and Yoshi's embarrassment at the poor quality of the song. Thorn finally uploaded it to his archive channel on May 25, 2014. "Dr. Tamama" Another song, "Dr. Tamama", was written at this time, a parody of BrentalFloss' with-words version of the Dr. Mario theme. It was based around Tamama singing about using her lactating breasts as miracle cures. The song was mostly written but abandoned before it could be recorded, mainly due to Yoshi's inability to find a good version of the Dr. Mario theme. Legacy Though the team would grow tired of the joke long before the ''SFA'' pilot was released, it was important in developing the direction they would take with Keroro and Tamama's relationship. Thorn and Yoshi made the two a couple through the numerous sexual role-plays Yoshi and Thorn did as a result of Tamama Tits, including fellow inside joke Kemama, due to Keroro suddenly gaining interest in Tamama when he grows the breasts. However it did not play a part in the decision to make Tamama a girl, which was instead simply the result of a random joke Thorn wrote where Tamama mentions he is on his period (this joke also did not appear in SFA). Practically all of the sexual in-jokes between them were pulled back for the series. Thorn also had a period of making surreal text-to-speech videos from December 2009-January 2010, three of which included a corrupt version of the Tamama Tits image called "Robotamama": *"soft and squeezy someone shoot me", which is based on a reading of the "Tamama's Titties" lyrics as spoken through the Robotamama, placed over a manipulated recording of Thorn's friend Madcapoperator dancing in front of his webcam, children's author Michael Rosen, and the audio from surreal YouTube video "I Feel Fantastic". *"OH GOD SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP", which has several disparate text-to-speech readings (one of which is the lyrics for the abandoned "Dr. Tamama" song) and Robotamama's, placed over a still image of YouTube ranter Coughlan666 and the possessed hand scene from Evil Dead 2. *"Mary Winters Oldspice", Thorn's Christmas 2009 video, has Robotamama appearing silently at the end. Category:Inside Jokes Category:Pre-Sgt Frog Abridged